Over Again
by uchiha-yaku-chan
Summary: One-Shot. After a nasty break-up, Sasuke left with his band, Kunai for their world tour, while Sakura stayed and studied for med-school. After six years, the band finally returns home. What emotions will take place between the two ex-lovers?


Information guide; _Memory/ __-singing- __/ __**-duet-**_

**Over Again**

"Sakura! Sakura!" An impatient tapping was heard from the other side of the door.

"Dammit Sakura! Open the door!"

Sakura sighed and got off her couch and headed over to the door. A few clicks could be heard and then all of the sudden an impatient Ino was bursting in to Sakura's apartment.

"This better be good Ino, I have my final tomorrow."

Ino looked at Sakura with a smile on her face. "It's been six years now hasn't it."

"That I've been in college and med-school, yes it has been six years. And speaking of which, I have my final tomorrow." Sakura glared and sighed for about the tenth time since her best friend entered the room.

"You know the band came back to Konoha. Their tour finally ended."

"I don't care Ino." Sakura stated and headed back to her comfortable spot on the couch to continue reading her textbooks and looking over notes taken from class.

"They had a concert yesterday to end their tour." Ino walked over and plopped down next to her and snatched Sakura's laptop.

"And I care, since when? And please ask before you borrow my things Ino."

"I never ask to borrow your things Sakura. And you've always cared, don't lie."

The two of them have grown significantly since their high school years. Sakura was now 25 years old and her hair has grown past her shoulders, however she mostly keeps it up in a ponytail. Her skin is still as flawless as it was. She has grown in to her body and no longer has the 'huge forehead'. Ino is 24, almost 25. She is still a party girl, but after a long talk with her best friend, Ino decided on becoming a nurse.

"Ino, please hurry up whatever you're doing. I have a lot to study by tomorrow morning and it's already 8."

"Fine, fine, fine. Patience is a virtue, you know. I just want to show you something."

"You better not be showing me anything you know I won't want to see."

Ino ignored her and continued to type in to the laptop.

_ .com_

"Why're you going to Youtube, pig?"

_Kunai- Fall for you live_

"You're really going to play one of their songs? Really? I have a test to study for."

"Just shut up and listen!"

_-The best thing about tonight's that were not fighting. Could it be that we have been this was before?-_

Sakura stared at the screen. On stage and above all of the screaming and yelling, she heard Sasuke singing. She saw him center stage, lights out with a spotlight on him, playing the piano.

"He- He said he was too embarrassed to play the piano…" Sakura was dumbfounded and intently watching the performance of her ex-boyfriend.

_-I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core.-_

"_I can't do this anymore Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped in his steps and looked her straight in her emerald eyes to see that she wasn't lying, joking, or playing around. She was being serious._

_-So hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind.-_

_He turned around and saw her sitting under the cherry blossom tree and in that moment he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. He loved her and needed her with him. He walked right over to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her._

"_Sakura." She looked up at him from the medical textbook she was reading, eyes wide in curiosity._

"_Yeah?" And he kissed her._

_-Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true, because a girl like you's impossible to find. You're impossible to find.-_

_One more poke. "Sakura." He sighed in annoyance. This girl._

_She looked at him and smiled. "Yes?"_

"_Stop poking me." _

"_Okay." Silence engulfed the pair. She kept looking at him and as he looked closer, he saw a devious little glint in her eyes._

"_Sasuke?" _

"_Hn." Was his response._

"_Are you ticklish?" He stood up with every intent to walk away before she could find out for herself, but she already pushed him over in to the couch and was tickling him. It was the first time he laughed in years._

_-This is not what I intended-_

The lights turned on to show Shikamaru starting to play his drums, Neji on bass, with Naruto on guitar and surprisingly backing Sasuke up on a few words.

_-I always __**swore to you I'd never fall apart. **__You always thought that __**I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start.-**_

"_Jackass." She glared at him. That was a first. A female actually glared at him. To top it off she even called him a jackass. This girl was pretty cool. _

_**-Oh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind. **__Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find. It's impossible.-_

Sasuke stayed center stage playing his piano and singing in to the microphone. His eyes were closed concentrating on every single note being played and every single word being said.

_-So breathe in so deep, breath me in. I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight when you're asleep.-_

Sakura stared at the screen, unsure of the next move she'd make. Tears were threatening to fall from her jade orbs. Ino looked at her best friend, with a small smile gracing her lips.

Back on the screen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto stopped playing and looked over at Sasuke.

_-Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true because a girl like you's impossible to find.-_

"_Hey here's a novel idea Sasuke. Try being nice for once. Open your heart and let someone else in for a change. You won't fall flat on your face. There just might be someone there waiting for you to just open a little crack so they can find their way in, but you're making it so damn hard!"_

"_So Sakura, you like me, huh."_

"_No."_

"_Hn." A smirk was plastered on his face and he looked at her._

"_Fuck you."_

"_I know you want to."_

"_AUGH! You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura stormed off in a huff, anger evident on her face. If she looked back however, she would've seen a small smile on his face._

_-Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind.-_

The three boys once again joined Sasuke in the song.

_-Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true! Because a girl like you's impossible to find.-_

The four boys stopped plying their instruments. Sakura stayed in her seat. There must be some glitter on the screen, for when the camera zoomed in to Sasuke's face, she saw something that she knew would never be there, because Uchiha's don't cry.

_-You're impossible to find.-_

Sakura sat back in to her couch, not realizing how close she had moved to her laptop.

"He.." She started out, but couldn't seem to find the words to finish.

"Sak, you know that song had to be for you." Ino looked at Sakura, whose eyes were downcast. The tears were free-falling from her face, no matter how hard she tried to stop. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." Ino smacked Sakura upside the head.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean exactly that Ino! What should I do? What CAN I do? I haven't seen or talked to him in SIX years! I haven't the slightest idea where he's staying! I just…I just don't know what I'd say, or how I'd react."

"Well, I've been with Shika all day, so it'll take two texts to find where he's staying. You want to know what you can do? You can go and march right up to him and kiss him."

"I can't Ino, I'm not as brave as you."

"Are you shitting me Sakura?!" Ino was raising her voice. Standing and talking to her best friend who was still on the couch, she looked down at her with angered eyes. "Who was it who told me to suck it up and tell Shika that I liked him?! Who was it who told the girls off when they were messing with Hinata?! Who was it who told both Neji AND Sasuke that they needed to take their sticks out of their asses?! And dammit Sakura, if you're not brave then how the _hell_ will you be able to be a doctor and have the ability to _save lives _if you're too scared to tell the love of your life that you're still madly in love with him?! The man threw away his sense of pride by singing and playing the piano in front of _thousands _even _millions_ of people just to sing directly to you, and yet _you're_ scared of what he will say?!"

By the time Ino finished her rant, Sakura was grabbing her jacket, putting on her snow boots, and running out of the door. After she slammed her door shut she felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone to see she had a text from Ino.

_He's at his old apartment. Good luck girl XOXO love you._

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the falling snow. As she reached the apartment she felt her heard beating. Her hands, despite the cold temperature and falling snow, were slightly sweaty. Her face was puffy from her tears and pink from the cold. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, still nervous. She was contemplating running away, but then she heard a few clicks. The door opened to show a slightly disheveled Sasuke.

Surprisingly, he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. A t-shirt that Sakura gave to him. Sasuke's eyes visibly widened when he saw Sakura at his doorstep. The two of them stood there for a good minute, an awkward silence consuming them.

Not sure of where else to look, Sakura stared at her feet. "I uh….saw the…yeah Ino…"

"Sakura." She looked up in an instant. The way he said her name was enough to make her melt. For the first time in six years, she looked in to his eyes. Neither of them knew what the net move would be. He took a step towards her and her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened at him moving closer.

"Sakura." He repeated while taking another step so he was standing right in front of her.

"Yes?" At this moment she realized just how much had changed, but at the same time nothing had changed at all.

"I love you." She gasped, her eyes widening at the proclamation she has been dying to hear.

"Sasuke, I…" She started to fumble her words. "Sasuke, I love you too."

That was all he needed to hear.

He put his hand behind her head and crashed his lips on to hers, taking her by surprise. He steered her inside and shut the door, successfully blocking out the cold air. He pushed her against the door and kissed her. He kissed every piece of skin he saw; her hands, her neck, her cheeks, her ears, her forehead, her nose, and most definitely her lips.

Taking a break from the kissing, he rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed you, so much.

She looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips. "That's the first time you've ever said that."

He smirked and kissed her forehead again. "I've got to start somewhere, right?"


End file.
